Dragonmark of the Force
by Drakefire
Summary: As an exploration team from the dragonmarked house Orien crosses into a portal to a whole new world. Soon the world of Eberron is thrown into a brand new war. As the rivalries from the last war are shattered and the surviving nations join the republic. As shadow's on both ends creep in closer, it might take the seven that stand as one against the tempests roar. But who are they?


Tomaris d' Orien shook his head vigorously. This one of the stupidest idea's he ever heard. The baron of the Orien house had told him that he was leading his sister and four warforged bodyguards threw a newly discovered portal. He was about to lead his team through right now.

Tomaris sighed, "This is a stupid idea," he muttered to himself. His sister, Serra d' Orien heard his muttering and clapped him on the shoulder. "At least where armed," his sister chuckled. He took a look back at his team. The warforded that he had known for most of his adult life gave off a nod. Bulwark put the dagger he was sharpening back into its compartment. Captain flicked his sword back into its sheath. Shot twirled his crossbow around his three fingered hand **(Warforded where made with three fingered hands.) **before slipping back into the holder. Tinker was running a last minute check of his alchemical components before nodding and saddling up the pack.

"Alright then, let's move out," Tomaris commanded as he stepped through the portal.

Tomaris and his team blinked as they exited the portal. It looked like they had entered a war zone. One of the forces looked like it was being overrun. Its soldier's where all wearing white colored armor and where trying to push back things that looked like skinny warforged. Some of them had turned to face them.

One of these creature's, it seemed like a leader shouted "FIRE!" Tomaris and Serra's swords teleported to their hands almost instantly, blocking the attack from the weapon it was using. Tinker and Shot rolled behind cover and returned fire from their crossbows. The two bolds slammed into two of them, effetely taking them out. Two fail's fired out of Bulwark's arms. It took two of the enemy out, and as the flails where being pulled back in, he charged and was followed by Captain. Tomaris and Serra charged in after them, their dragonmark's flowing with power. When they hit the enemy the power of their mark's where unleashed, teleporting into the enemies ranks and cutting them down before they even had a chance to fire their weapons. Tomaris speared a glance toward Bulwark, who was cutting into the enemy ranks, swinging his flails like a battle crazed warrior. The enemies weapons wear hitting his armor, but to no anvil. Bulwark was a walking weapon in battle and rarely anything could stand up to such a powerhouse. He almost pitied these guys. Then again they attacked first, so not really. He brought his sword down in an arc, cutting the strange thing in half before teleporting away. Tomaris kept up the pace, destroying as many enemies as he could. His team's appearance turned a one way slaughter into a riot. The enemy broke ranks and ran. It reminded him of a quote that Bulwark had used once and he was half tempted to say it.

Of course, Bulwark had already beat him to it as he bellowed, "EVEN THE HILLS WILL RUN FOR THE HILLS." The warforged bellowed. He was scaring the guys they just saved just as bad as he had scared the enemy. Captain shock his head in.

"I apologies for my soldiers behavior. Bulwark is a little unstable in battle." Captain said, holding out his hand to shake. It was returned by one of the soldiers, this one wearing white and blue armor.

"No problem. Who are you guys though, it's like you came out of nowhere. I'm Captain Rex, by the way."

"No problem, they attacked us first. I'm Tomais d' Orien and this is Captain. My sister Serra d' Orien is over there," pointing behind himself. "Bulwark is the one in blue, Shot is right behind him, and Tinker is the one with the large pack. And for the record, we came out of a portal."

"Rex, what is going on here?" a man in robes jumped right over a makeshift barrier. "General Skywalker, we might have some new allies.

** I'm ending it there for now, I hope you people that took the time to read this enjoyed. **


End file.
